La Hija de Magnus Bane
by Izzy Carstairs
Summary: Toc, toc ¿Quien es? Tu nueva hija Magnus. Entren y vean como nuestro brujo se las apaña para criar a una buena cazadora de sombras. [No hay nada entre MB y JCM]
1. Chapter 1

La hija de Magnus Bane

Era una nevada tarde de invierno en Brooklyn, Magnus ya en su loft a salvo de la frio invernal estaba acompañado de su amiga, Tessa Gray. Cuando de improviso le tocan el timbre correspondiente a su apartamento. Magnus responde:

-Pase- Pero el timbre, insistente seguía sonando-Pase- Piii, el timbre no paraba de hacer su tan conocido sonido.

Magnus cansado de la interrupción, baja las escaleras rápidamente, llega a la puerta, la abre, y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar una figura negra corriendo rápidamente a lo lejos, él grita fuerte:

-¡Maldición! Ya vera la próxima vez que lo encuentre, lo convertiré en algo que ni tu propia madre sería capaz de reconocer-Decidido a cerrar la puerta de una vez por todas, pero un llanto de un bebe lo paralizo, ya serio se dio la vuelta y bajo la vista. Lo que vio fue a un bebe llorando de no más de seis meses en una canasta arropado contra el frio y con una nota, con una mano Magnus tomo al bebe para que se callara y así lo hizo y con la otra leyó la nota que decía:

" _No puedo tenerla conmigo, ni tampoco con mi otra familia, sé que voy a morir en el alzamiento y necesito que alguien la cuide por mí, no eres mi primera opción ni tampoco la última, por favor no la entregues a La Clave hasta que sea el momento adecuado, y cuida bien de mi Anna"_

 _Siempre la amare, me cuesta mucho dejarla pero es por su bien, edúcala y entrénala como un verdadero cazador de sombras de conceptos adecuados y mente abierta, que no necesariamente odie a los subterráneos._

 _Con tristeza_

 _Katherine Whitelaw"_

Si Magnus antes estaba sorprendido esta carta lo sobre paso, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, estaba seguro que esa Katherine estaba desesperada como para dejarle a una bebe a él, pero no podía dejar a la niña sola, así que suspiro y tomo a la niña en sus brazos con extremo cuidado en no dejarla caer y subió hasta su apartamento, cuando abrió la puerta Tessa la pregunto desde su asiento:

-¿Quién era Magnus?-No obtuvo respuesta-¿Magnus?- Cuando se dio la vuelta lo vio con una bebe en brazos, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, su boca se transformó en una perfecta o y se la cubrió con sus manos, no lo podía creer, Magnus Bane con una bebe, era increíble y sin embargo estaba sucediendo-¿De quién es ese bebe?

-De Katherine Whitelaw, va a morir en la alzamiento así que no tuvo mejor idea que dejármela a mí para que la cuidara-Contesto sarcástico-No puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo.

-¿No deberías entregarla a La Clave? Katherine Whitelaw es una cazadoras de sombras, por lo tanto el niño también lo es.

-Es una niña, no un niño, se llama Anna, Katherine dijo que no la entregara hasta que sea el momento, supongo que si vive vendrá por ella, lo cual lo resuelve.

-Te das cuenta que si no vuelve tú te tendrás que hacer cargo ¿no?-Le dijo tomando a la niña en brazos-Ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que te ira bien tenerla, ella se llama Anna, eso significa gracia, piedad, misericordia, me parece que se llevaran bien juntos.

-No, mejor esperemos que la madre salga viva así se la lleva.

-¿Y si no lo hace?¿La entregaras a La clave?

-Sí, no me importa esperar, la entregare a su gente, no puedo ni siquiera hacerme cargo de mí mismo y me hare cargo de una niña, de ¡Una bebe! De ¿Cuánto seis meses?

-No puedes entregarla a La Clave, por algo te la ha dado a ti, piensa Magnus, la chica es una Whitelaw, no dire que tiene una Gran familia, pero tiene una familia, esta bebe tiene primos, tíos, abuelos de ambas partes, piensa por algo te la dejo a ti y no a su familia de sangre, no puedes dejarla, no-Tessa se quedó callada ante lo que respiro, era un olor feo, un olor a pañal sucio. Anna se había hecho encima- Parece que habrá que cambiarla-Sigue Tessa divertida.

-¿Quién?¿Yo?-La bruja asintió-Yo no sé cambiar pañales.

-Entonces te enseñare, después de todo yo no estaré siempre aquí-Tessa hiso aparecer pañales, oleo, talco y algodón-Presta atención que esto es fácil- Gray le saco el pañal, lo tiro, la limpio con algodón y oleó, un poco de talco, le puso el pañal limpio y termino-¿Entendiste Magnus?¿Viste que es fácil?

-Para ti es fácil, eres mujer-Decía Magnus mientras cargaba a la niña.

-Sabes de que se alimenta ¿no?.

-Sí, los bebes son como los gatos, toman leche tibia, eso lo tengo cubierto, no te preocupes.

-Ok, creo que ya es tiempo de que me valla- Le dio un beso a la pequeña Anna, le saludo a Magnus con la mano y se desapareció con un portal a su nuevo destino.

-Bueno, creo que quedamos solo tú y yo Anna- La bebe rio, era solo una de esas risas de bebes que contagian, así que Magnus también rio.


	2. Chapter 2: El cumpleaños de Anna

Disclaimer:Todo los que reconozcan es de propiedad de Cassandra Clare, lo único mío es la trama de la historia y el personaje de Anna. Desde ya ¡A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primer cumpleaños de Anna

Cuando Magnus se enteró la noticia de que el Alzamiento contra La Clave había salido mal sintió un sentimiento de culpable felicidad, felicidad porque ya se había encariñado con la bebe y culpable porque se alegraba de la muerte de alguien.

Como Anna era su "hija" ahora, decidió que le haría una fiesta de cumpleaños, él no sabía cuándo era, así que lo celebraría esa misma noche, invitaría a todos los subterráneos para presentarles a la niña. Mientras dejaba a Anna jugar con sus juguetes nuevos, fue a uno de sus varios guardarropas y eligió el mejor atuendo para usar esa misma noche, mando a repartir las invitaciones mágicamente y fue a buscar a la niña para llevarla a comprar ropa nueva ya que él no tenía ropa de bebe.

Fue a la mejor tienda y le compro un vestido blanco con un lazo de color rosado claro en el medio y bordados de color rosa pálido, unas medias blancas y unos pequeños zapatitos también blancos; de la misma tienda también se llevó más vestidos, toallas, enteritos, medias, calzas y otras ropitas para su hija. Fue al supermercado y compro más pañales, oleos, talco y algodón.

Ya de vuelta en su casa, se dispuso a dormir a la bebe que por suerte coopero y a arreglar las cosas para su fiesta, los invitados llegarían en unas cuantas horas, pero él quería que fuera una gran fiesta y que no le faltara nada.

Cuando ya faltaba una hora para la llegada de los invitados, Magnus fue a despertar a Anna, la baño y la estaba cambiando con el pañal puesto cuando suena el timbre:

Magnus, asombrado, porque a un faltaban 40 minutos para que llegaran los invitados corre a abril la puerta y se encuentra a alguien familiar, Raphael:

-Hola Magnus, ¿Qué es eso que tienes una hija?-Pregunta con su boca tan pálida como la nieve que caía

-Pasa y lo veras por ti mismo-Contesto con inconfundible alegría en sus ojos de gato.

Juntos subieron al apartamento y se encontraron a Anna haciendo travesuras con el talco, Magnus rio y la pequeña le tiro con un poco de talco en la cara, eso lo hizo reír un poco más, pero Raphael era un caso aparte, estaba sorprendido de que Magnus pudiera tener una niña en el departamento y más de que pudiera divertirse con ella, el brujo percatándose de esto último decidió divertirse con la situación, además Raphael, eral el mayor de 7 hermanos, el brujo supuso que podía ayudarlo:

-Raphael, por favor, podrías hacerme un favor?-El vampiro sin saber que decir asintio-Podrias terminar de cambiar a la bebe, necesito ir a bañarme, gracias, aquí la tiene es toda tuya- Dijo de carretilla, con un chasquido de dedos limpio la habitación del talco, le dio la bebe a Raphael y fue a bañarse.

-Bueno estamos solos tu y yo ahora, así que dime tu nombre-La bebe solo rio un poco mas en respuesta a la pregunta-Soy un estúpido, no puedo creer que está hablando con una bebe.

El hijo de la noche intento cambiar a la bebe, pero esta no se dejó, así que tuvo que sacar todo su lado más cariñoso y amabilidad que todavía quedaba dentro de él, oyó que Magnus todavía estaba en la ducha, él no debía estar presente, sino se burlaría de él, lo que quedaba de la fiesta o peor, lo que quedaba de sus eternas vidas y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la bebe, Anna reía como una loquilla, y casi en un cerrar de ojos estuvo cambiada gracias a sus poderes vampíricos.

Cuando Magnus salió del baño, Anna, se había puesto a jugar otra vez, mientras Raphael la observaba jugar, nuestro brujo favorito pregunto:

-¿Se portó bien? ¿Se dejó cambiar?-El de piel tan pálida como una persona muerta negó con la cabeza- Bueno voy a peinarla- Magnus tomo el cepillo por el mango y comenzó a peinar su bello cabello rubio, le hizo dos colitas y estuvo lista para salir a la fiesta.

Cuando los invitados iban llegando, el anfitrión y la festejada abrían la puerta saludando y presentándose a todo el que entraba, ellos estaban felices. Mientras Anna jugaba unos niños cachorros, Magnus hablaba con su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, Catalina Loss

-¿De dónde la sacaste? Ella es simplemente adorable, mírala jugar, con ese lindo cabello rubio y ojitos grises llenos de felicidad-

-Ven conmigo hablaremos de esto a solas-Magnus le hizo unas cuantas señas a Raphael para que se fijara de su retoño y se fue con la bruja de piel tan azul como el mar-Ella es una Nephilim-

-Eso ya lo sé, pude sentirlo, pero... como es que la tienes tú, los niños cazadores de sombras se crían con sus padres cazadores de sombras, no con brujos. Sin ofender-Agrego.

-Sí, sí. Bueno, sus padres murieron en El Alzamiento, ella es una Whitelaw, Katherine la dejo en mi puerta hace unos cuantos días para que la cuidara yo y no la familia que le quedaba.

-¿Una Whitelaw? Por Dios Magnus ¿Sabes lo que te haría la clave si se llagara a enterar que tienes a uno de ellos contigo?-El brujo afirmo-Encima los Whitelaw, una familia tan antigua y con un sentido de la justicia bastante que temer. Dime una cosa ¿Ella... lo vale?

-Cada segundo, no me arrepiento de no entregarla a la clave como debería de haber hecho.

-Está bien, si pasa algo con la clave dime y yo tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-Gracias- El de ojos de gato sonrió agradecido.

La fiesta siguió sin complicaciones durante la noche, cuando se fueron los invitados Magnus acostó a la ya cansada Anna y le dijo susurrando:

-Al menos ya tenemos el apoyo de algunos subterráneos si La Clave se entera y nos quiere separar-Le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego del Alzamiento, los Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos estuvieron relativamente en paz. Pero el día en el que La Clave se enteró que el brujo mayor de Brooklyn tenía como hija a una niña nephilim se armó un alboroto inmenso, pero no paso por más tiempo que un día ya que absolutamente todos los subterráneos –incluyendo a el pueblo mágico- estuvo a favor de que Magnus se quedara con su fresita, La Clave para no librar una nueva guerra contra todos los subterráneos –que era obvio que iba a perder-hizo un acuerdo con Magnus Bane que dictaba que el se haría cargo de la niña, también iría un encargado de La Clave cada seis años, para que tenga libre elección sobre donde querría vivir, y que cuando crezca recibiría misiones para probar su lealtad a la clave, y que si Anna Whitelaw pisaba alguna vez el instituto no podría regresar jamás con su padre.

Esto sucedió cuando Anna tenia cinco años, _aun_ no era problema para Magnus...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando a fresita le faltaba poco para cumplir los siete, Magnus necesitaba entrenarla de alguna manera para cumplir el convenio con la clave, porque si fuera por el no la entrenaría jamás, la tendría con el y no dejaría que nada le pasase, no quería que Anna tuviera que luchar para vivir, ni tampoco le gustaba todos los riesgos de vida que los nephilim tomaban, pero debía cumplir el acuerdo, le pidió a Tessa su ayuda para entrenarla, y así lo hizo, la entreno bien, era rápida, fuerte, inteligente, y capaz de cualquier cosa, pero todavía tenia ese brillo, esa inocencia o felicidad reflejada siempre en sus ojos grises.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna era conocida y querida por todos los subterráneos, ya que ellos la conocían desde pequeña y además era amable y simpática con todo aquel que cruzaba su camino. Con ya 15 años fue a entrenar mas duro, ella se fue a entrenar con los vampiros y hombres lobo amigos de su papá, por supuesto que las armas que utilizo para practicar fueron modificadas por Magnus para que no mate a nadie. Entreno duro y se hizo mas mortífera

Un día Raphael le conto un hecho extraño que sucedió:

 _"-¿Estas lista para perder?-Pregunto el vampiro que aparentaba tener aproximadamente su misma edad-_

 _¿Perder? Esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario, tal vez se repita muchas veces en el tuyo- Anna rio, pero era una risa depredadora, y Raphael sonrió con arrogancia._

 _El vampiro salió corriendo tan rápido como la luz e intento atrapar a Anna, pero fue mas rápida y re aparto y le clavo la espada corta dejándole una mancha como de pintura en la camisa de su entrenador, el hijo de la noche volvió a atacar esta vez con éxito y la chica se tropezó y se hizo una pequeña cortada en el brazo, pero no dio cuenta de eso y siguió con la defensa hasta dejarle una mancha en la camisa de Raphael en el lugar del corazón._

 _-¿Estas bien? Te cortaste- Dijo con una ligera preocupación por su_ _ahijada, tomándole el brazo se llevo una sorpresa cuando le limpio la sangre del brazo y debajo de ella no había nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz blanca que indicara que uso un iratze antes del entrenamiento, no había nada, solo piel blanca y firme._

 _-¿Esta fea?-No respondió- Respóndeme tío Raphael –Dijo exasperada._

 _-No tienes nada, no es nada."_

Esa misma noche Magnus descubrió que su fresita tenia sangre de vampiro, pero como todos sabemos que la sangre de cazador de sombras es dominante ella era nephilim, las runas no la dañaban ni le causaban molestia, era mas rápida y fuerte, y al parecer también heredo la rápida curación. Ya que Anna era en parte vampiro la historia de como llego a él cuadraba mas, Tessa le había dicho que la chica tenia familia, quizás por esa razón Katherine la dejo con el, sabia que la niña nació en parte vampiro y temía que si moría luego repudiaran a Anna, que la trataran como un sucio subterráneos y no como un cazador de sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.O.V Anna

Cuando cumplí 16 si papa hizo una gran fiesta, fue una banda de hadas, y vampiros. Se prepararon unas bebidas exquisitas, pero se debía tener cuidado ya que había unas de color azul con la que te podías convertir en rata, por supuesto que temporalmente. Eso mismo le paso a un mundano que vino con unos nephilim, yo conocía a la petiza pelirroja, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Clary Fray, su madre la traía con mi papa para no se que cosa de los recuerdos, siempre jugábamos un rato juntas cada vez que venia, o cuando yo ya estaba un poco mas crecida le mostraba mis armas. Ella estaba con una chica alta de cabellos y ojos oscuros que reconocí como Isabelle Ligthwood. Y con dos chico también altos que eran si no me equivoco, el rubio era Jace Wayland y el de ojos azules Alexander Ligthwood.

Supongo que la fiesta paso como muchas otras, tranquila y con algún que otro vampiro enojado porque le pusieron agua bendita a su moto y quedo arruinada. Lo que mas me gustan de mis cumpleaños son los regalos, no los regalos de la forma material, si no de la intriga de so saber lo que te van a regalar hasta que lo hacen y si es un regalo feo el no poder disimular tu cara, o si es algo que esperabas con ansias saltar en una pierna de la alegría. Este año salte de la alegría; mi padrino, el tío Raphael me regalo una moto, de esas que funcionan con energía demoniaca, era bellísima, era una Harley toda negra y en algunas partes roja, mi papa me regalo un llavero pero no uno cualquiera este era uno que no tenia llaves, en vez de estas tenia armas -No eran del ángel- que eran del tamaño de una llave que con solo empuñarlas crecían a su tamaño normal, mi amigo Zeke me dio un colgante con forma de colmillos de vampiros y con una piedra roja caída que simulaba ser sangre, eso fue muy irónico de su parte pero me gusto y todos reímos mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota de autora: Si ya se, tarde mucho en actualizar, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo seguido. A continuación va el link del collar que Zeke le regala a Anna:

. /search?q=colgante+con+forma+de+colmillos+de+vampiro&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwio7qv9sIfSAhXGIZAKHY45BbQQ_AUICCgB&biw=320&bih=508&dpr=1.5#imgrc =MGMVSAwvhu-u6M:

Respuestas a mi único review anterior

GABY: Gracias por comentar en los capítulos anteriores y alentarme a seguir la verdad es que proximamente tengo pensado hacer esto un poco del amor oscuro pero dulce con el personaje que adoro de esta saga, te di un adelanto porque me comentaste. Ya te adoro por ser la primera en hacer un review.

Gracias a todos por leer, y para que hagan review. Si hay aunque sea 1 adelanto sin hacer spoiler la historia.

Chau. Besitos con sabor a fresas.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche era oscura, la chica que caminaba lentamente por las alcantarillas debajo de la ciudad estaba vestida con pantalón, campera, musculosa y botas negras. Se camuflaba con la oscuridad del lugar. Era todo silencio mientras una cazadora de sombra de 16 años se acercaba con seguridad y silencio a un nido de demonios shaxs, un ruido como de pasos humanos detrás de ella llamo su atención, al comprobar que no había nadie continuo con su encargue de La Clave. Ataco al primer demonio y convulsiono en el acto, los otros siete la arrinconaron,-no seria difícil, pero tampoco tan fácil- los primeros dos se lanzaron hacia ella, no si quisiera llagaron a tocarla - _touché-_ al parecer los otros cinco se dieron cuanta a quien se enfrentaban y atacaron al mismo tiempo, una sombra alta paso por al lado de ella y se cargo a dos shaxs, Anna termino de enviar a su dimensión a los tres. Se dio la vuelta enfurecida para saber quien era el que le había acabado la diversión tan pronto, se dio la vuelta rápido y le puso la filosa arma en el cuello, la persona también hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron como midiéndose el chico la miraba como diciendo "creo que podría contigo", Anna que se dio cuenta el rumbo de los pensamientos del joven levanto su ceja izquierda , eso representaba la clara respuesta de "inténtalo"

-¿Quién eres y que diablos haces aquí? La Clave me encomendó esta misión solo a mi, _sola-_ Empezó Anna haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Wow, bajando los ánimos niña yo solo pasaba por aquí, y te vi que te dirigías hasta el nido. Por suerte te ayude, sino, no se que habría sido de ti sin mi. Por cierto de nada, ya se que estas agradecida-

Anna encendió su piedra de luz mágica para ver mejor a la persona que estaba a punto de matar lentamente para encontrarse con una figura alta toda vestida de negro que hacia resaltar su blanca piel como la porcelana y su rubio cabello que parecía casi blanco. Luego de que el muchacho termino de hablar, los ojos de Anna se estrecharon para pasar del gris claro al color de oscuro, muy oscuro. Señal de que estaba furiosa. Y ni siquiera se inmutaba del cuchillo de _serafin_ que también tenia en su garganta.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Pero quien te crees que eres para venir a hablarme así? Y peor dudar de mis habilidades. Ohh pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que crees que soy una niña. Dime una niña podría hacer esto?- Mientras decía esto ultimo le dio una parada para que caiga pero no tuvo suficiente impulso porque estaban muy cerca y termino alejándolo. Así que empezó a atacarlo con su cuchillo de _serafin_ largo, solo que no conto con que el desgraciado tuviera tan buen entrenamiento. El rubio en un movimiento calculado hizo que Anna callera de espalda al piso.

-De acuerdo me rindo- Dijo la ojigris, cuando el muchacho aflojo el agarre sobre el arma . Los pies de la cazadora de sombras actuaron, y el chico cayo de la misma forma que ella. Ann aprovecho para ponerse encima y volverle a poner su propia arma en el cuello- ¿Ahora si te crees gracioso?- Le dijo con un peligroso tono de voz.

-Esta bien, has ganado felicitaciones- Con un movimiento rápido, quedo el encima de Anna- ¿Y ahora que me dices?

-Tengo un cuchillo en el costado de tu estomago, estúpido- Anna no pudo evitar reír por la cara de sorpresa de su contrincante.

Levantándose ambos con un tirón, se enfrentaron a una nueva guerra de miradas, gris contra negro.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Anna- Nuestra chica estiro la mano esperando el apretón correspondiente.

-Jonathan, un placer conocerme ¿no?-Lo dijo sonriendo socarronamente, y correspondiendo al saludo de la chica, ella estaba seria- Los apellidos no importan ¿no?- Termino de hablar claramente incomodo sobre ese tema.

-A mi no me importan los apellidos de las personas, ni tampoco el como se llamen, lo que realmente es importante es el… como decirlo… ¿interior?. ¿Sabes que Jonathan?-El rubio hizo un leve ruido para que Anna supiera que la escuchaba, ella se acerco a su oído y susurro sensualmente- Me atrae lo oscuro, peligroso y prohibido, pero ¿a quien no? Por eso me atraigo a mi misma.

-Mmm, me parece que comparto tu punto de vista-Se acercaba mas al alto cuerpo de Anna- Eres soltera?

-Si que eres directo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo responde

-Sí, ¿Y tu?

-También, es buena la soltería. Sin reglas, sin ataduras. Es bueno si puedes comprender lo anterior. Nose si tu quisier…-La voz de Jonathan se corto de repente, Anna le había clavado un cuchillo en una parte de la panza.

-No, ah y no te preocupes, no toque ningún órgano, soy precisa en esas cosas. Hasta luego, ya me aburriste.

Anna se estaba yendo caminando por la alcantarilla tranquila y sin ningún apuro, salió a la luz del día y se tomo el metro hasta la estación que la dejaría en su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.O.V Jonathan

¿Quién se creía esa chica para clavarle un cuchillo y lo peor, para dejarlo como si nada e irse tan tranquila? Me saque la sangrante daga que me clavo Anna, por el angel, que todos lo angeles y demonios la protejieran a esa maldita porque se vengaria, y de que manera se vengaria. Nadie deja asi al hijo de Valentine Morgerstern y vive para contarlo. Y yo planeo que sea una muerte dolorosa la que le llegue a la _niña._ La rastrearia, y porque la iba a encontrar y comeria de el dulce plato que se sirve frio, la venganza


	5. Chapter 5

-Hola Papa!- Saludo Anna mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿No vas a Saludarme?-Dijo La muchacha de más de 150 años que sólo aparentaba 20

-No-Respondió, pero estaba yendo hacia los brazos abiertos de su tía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A Tessa se la veía feliz de poder estar con su sobrina, no la veía muy a menudo, pero hasta el más mínimo tiempo era bienvenido.

-¿Cómo te fue con el nido?- pregunta Tessa curiosa.

-Bastante bien, hoy conocí a un chico…- Confesó arrastrando las palabras y en su tono de voz se delataba la emoción.

-Ah sí. Y ¿Era lindo?- Tessa sentía como si hubiese vuelto a la adolescencia.

-Mas o menos- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Lo cierto es que lo conocí cuando se entrometida en mí trabajo- La bruja la miraba atenta, invitándola con la mirada a seguir con su relato- En realidad él piensa que me salvó, y yo se lo agradecí.

-No debiste hacer eso, está mal. No podes lastimar a las personas porque se "entrometen" en tu trabajo, ellos creen que te ayudan y solo van con esa intención. Anna está mal lo que hiciste, tenés que dejar de hacer eso-Hablo con tono de reproche.

-Ni siquiera te dije si le hice algo malo o no-

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Le clave un cuchillo en el abdomen- Termino de decir rápido y con total honestidad y seguridad.

-¡ANNA!- Exclama escandalizada.

-¿Quééééé? No es como si lo hubiera matado, si así fuera estaría más feliz, ese chico nomeacuerdosunombre era insoportable, le hubiera hecho un bien a la humanidad- asintió solemne.

-Aunque lo sea, Anna. No debes hacer eso- Anna asintió, aceptando sus palabras- Bueno, debo irme ya. ¿Estarás bien sola?

-Tú bien sabes que sí- Se levantó mientras saludaba a su tía- Chau, nos vemos después tía- Tessa intercambio cortesías y se desapareció en un portal. No la vería por un año más


End file.
